


Drive

by efrondeur



Category: RWBY
Genre: Car Ride, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efrondeur/pseuds/efrondeur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James misses the feeling of wind, but luckily enough for him, Qrow is more than willing to take him out for a ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive

**Author's Note:**

> As always, this was based off a song: [drive by gemineyes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IW5TFzBpccM)

There was something on his shoulder, but it felt so far away.

“-mes?” said a voice, sounding even farther.

There was a groan. Wait… was that him? He suddenly felt a lot more awake.

There was a soft chuckle just to the left of him. “James, babe, it’s time to get up.”

James brought his hand up to his face and rubbed at his eyes. Cold.  _ Cold _ .  _ Why was his hand cold? _

James shot up. James let out a loud groan as his entire body protested. Qrow’s hands were immediately on his shoulders, gently pushing him back down. “Easy, easy, easy. Everything’s okay.”

James looked at Qrow. His rusty red eyes were filled with concern and slight panic. 

“Qrow.” It wasn’t a question, but it wasn’t quite a statement either. More of a sigh of relief.

“Yeah. It’s me, Jim. Lay back down, I’ll go get your meds.”

Qrow moved one hand back to cradle James’ neck as he helped him to lay back. James revelled in the heat of his hand. “There ya go,” he said as James’ head hit the pillow. He pressed a chaste kiss to James’ forehead before exiting the room.

 

* * *

 

Qrow fumbled around the kitchen, ending up having to hand-wash a glass so he could fill it with water for James. He then went over to the island to grab James’ medicine before heading back into their bedroom.

He crossed the room, placing the glass of water and two medium-sized white pills on the night stand. He moved over to where James was laying, eyebrows scrunched in discomfort, and gently helped him get his head and shoulders off of the bed so he could take his medication without choking. When he handed the water and pills to James, he took them without hesitation.

Qrow sat on the bed, back against the headboard. Soon, James was in his lap, head resting against his thighs, staring at the ceiling as he babbled on about something or another. Qrow had stopped listening a while ago, instead watching James as he spoke. 

As much as he wished James didn’t have to get high off his prescription to stop him from hurting, seeing him so peaceful and happy after a year of pain and uncertainties was such a breath of relief. Also pretty funny. He watched James smile and look confused and dazed and blissed out. A huge range of emotions, but none ever negative.

James stopped talking for a minute. Qrow cradled his face in his hands.

James looked up at him. “Hey, Qrow?” he asked, voice slightly slurred.

“Yeah?”

“Can we go for a ride in your car?”

“Is-is that a good idea, y’know after… everything.”

“I miss the feel of the wind,” said James, closing his eyes as he spoke. A smile crept it’s way across his face. James started to make whooshing noises, imitating the wind, which ended quickly as he devolved into a fit of giggles. 

Qrow laughed along with him. The last time he heard James laugh like that was just a few days before he left for boot camp. Not that he didn’t love his James now, but, god, he missed that James. The old James had been so fun and eccentric. But his James was more quiet and reserved, still fun, but not the whacky kind of fun.

“Y’know what? Sure. Let’s go.”

James clapped his hands together, cheering and wiggling his body. Qrow laughed again. He was  _ so _ going to give James so much shit for this later.

“C’mon, silly butt. Up ya get.”

Getting James to the front door was kind of like trying to herd a pack of puppies who were just learning how to walk. It was like everything was something new to him, and he got distracted every two seconds. He found the TV remote and kept turning it on and off like he had just figured out how to work some sort of alien contraption. Qrow had to pry it out of his hands, grab him by the collar of his shirt, and physically yank him out the door, grabbing the keys to his red ‘71 Ford Mustang convertible. 

He opened the door to the garage and ripped the canvas off the top of the car. The top was already down.

The two slid into the car, Qrow making sure that James was buckled in before turning the keys in the ignition. He clicked on his own seat belt, and pressed the button on his keychain to lift the door of the garage.

He carefully backed out of the garage while James squealed gleefully. God, his boyfriend was so fucking adorable.

The desert air hit them like a train. It was dry and oppressively hot, even as the sun was letting out it’s final rays from where it sat behind the mesas.

Qrow turned onto the deserted desert road. Sometimes it kinda paid to live in the middle of fucking nowhere. 

A smirk slowly spread across Qrow’s face. He pressed the gas pedal oh so slightly, making sure not to go over 20 miles per hour.

“Qrow,” whined James, “please. I wanna go fast. Like Sanic.” 

Qrow let out a bark of laughter before flooring it. He  _ loved _ the sound of the engine revving. James whooped as the car accelerated.

Qrow grinned as they shot down the road.

James closed his eyes as he sat up as straight as he could in his seat, revelling in the feeling of the wind blowing through his hair and across his body. James tore off the glove of his right hand and raised his hand into the air, letting out a deep sigh as the wind hit his metal palm and shot through the gaps between his fingers.

Qrow drove through the desert for who knows how long, loose sand kicking up in the wake of the car. The sun had long since set, the car and stars being his only source of light.

Out here, there was no city or people to hide the beauty of the stars. Millions of stars shone throughout the sky, painting a picture that simultaneously confused and intrigued Qrow. It made him feel small, but not in a bad way. More so the fact that he was so small in comparison to the grand scheme of things, why not do whatever made him happy and live the life he always wanted. Qrow looked over to James, who was starting to doze in his seat. He was lucky enough to say that he had that life.

Qrow brushed his knuckles against James’ cheek. James’ eyes slid open. His eyes locked with Qrow’s; the two smiled softly at each other. James shifted himself so that he was resting his head on the outer part of Qrow’s right thigh. The way he was curled up in his seat looked uncomfortable, but the contentedness of his features betrayed that.

Qrow leisurely drove back to their house, not quite willing to give up the sheer serenity of the beautiful night and the beautiful man sleeping peacefully in his lap as he drove. 

But all good things must come to an end. After about an hour, Qrow was turning back into their driveway. He pressed the pad to open the garage door and pulled the Mustang in. He woke James gently, and half guided, half carried him to the bed.

He took of James shoes and socks as the taller man settled into the bed. He pulled off his belt, then pants, then, with soft words, was able help James out of his long-sleeve. 

By the time he had gotten his own clothes off, James was fast asleep in their bed, head cradled by soft pillows. Qrow watched him for a moment. His breathing was slow and steady, chest rising and falling with ease. His body melted into the bed, worn out from the drive.

Qrow smiled. He crawled into bed, careful not to wake James. He pressed a lingering kiss to James’ forehead before he curled against James’ right side, bringing the comforter up to cover the two of them.

He settled on the bed. He listened to James’ breathing, slowly mimicking it with his own, until the slow draw of sleep finally took him into it’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://qrowisbae.tumblr.com)


End file.
